


With a single word, she did ask.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time that Franky has noticed that Erica isn’t wearing her engagement ring and confronts her. <br/>SET POST SEASON 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a single word, she did ask.

Franky sauntered through the prison down to the library. Just another tutoring session with her favourite governor. Things had been…tense since the kiss. The kiss that Franky wasn’t allowed to even mention or allude to. Franky couldn’t help herself and drop a flirting line here or there to which the governor would give her well-practised “Franky” sigh.   
“Did you read the chapter?”  
“Of course I did,” Franky smirked.

Erica began to quiz Franky and of course, as always Franky passed with flying colours. She had the sharpest memory Erica had ever seen in anyone, she memorised everything she read, she understood it and on top of that, had an opinion on it all too. She handed the book to Franky as she was beckoned away by an officer. Franky watched the governor walk away and turned back to her book, bored. She’d already read the chapter twice, so she took to just watching the governor being all professional with one of the officers. She was so damn cute when she was full of business. She wandered back over to Franky and pinched the book from Franky’s hands, but felt the prisoners hand linger on hers and pull it closer.

“Franky,” she began to sigh.  
“Where’s your engagement ring?” Franky frowned, stroking Erica’s finger.  
Erica snapped to it and pulled her hand away, sitting down. She sighed, “The engagement’s off, Franky.”  
Franky nodded, “Right… Why, Erica?”  
Erica closed her eyes, she had known this conversation was inevitable but it didn’t mean she was prepared for it, “It’s not your business, Franky, leave it,” she said sternly.  
“Isn’t it?” Franky asked.  
Erica could feel her body tense up, of course it was to do with Franky but she couldn’t let that on, not to a prisoner, “No, Franky it’s not. Now,” she turned back to the books, “let’s get back – “  
“Erica,” Franky interrupted, “come on. Tell me. What happened? Have you moved out?”  
Erica rubbed her temples, “I said, leave it.”  
“I said, tell me,” Franky repeated.

They were both stubborn and had a staring competition until Franky broke the silence.  
“I could stare at you all day, Erica, I’m not losing,” Franky smirked, not wavering her gaze.  
“Come on, Franky, we don’t have all day. If you don’t study – “  
“What? Fine, deal? I’ll study if you answer one question.”  
Erica shook her head, she could guess what the question would be, “I can always assign another tutor to you Franky,” she threatened.  
“But the department want you to tutor me,” Franky smiled, knowing it was true as Erica shook her head again, knowing she was fighting a losing battle.  
Erica hung her head, “Fine, ask your stupid question,” she snapped.  
“Was it anything to do with me?” Franky asked, watching the governor intently.  
Erica looked at the prisoner before her; why was Franky even asking? She knew the answer. She just wanted to hear it.  
“You know the answer to that,” Erica said quietly.  
Franky nodded, “Be nice if you would pretend I existed for once.”  
“Pretend you exist, Franky? I do more for you than any other prisoner at Wentworth, I tutor you, I make sure you’re okay, I go out of my way – “ Erica stopped, seeing Franky smirking at her, “Oh, you little...”  
Franky bit her lip, “So I am special?”  
Erica nodded warily, “You are. You know you are. And,” she gave in, “I’m attracted to you. You know that. But I’m also the governor, Franky and you’re a prisoner. You do understand that we can’t act on our feelings, right?”  
Franky was taken a back at Erica’s admissions but regained her composure, “What if I’m good? I’ll study, I’ll be a model prisoner, I’ll make you look like the best governor this place has ever had.”  
Erica was surprised at Franky’s desperation, “Franky, it’s not about any of that, and by the way I am the best governor this place has ever had,” she said with a smile.  
Franky smiled, “I know you are. You’re clever and conniving and you can find a way, I know you can.”  
“Franky, I’d lose my job. You know the laws, right? I could be listed as a sex offender if I, if we…” the governor trailed off.  
“I’m a grown up, what’s wrong with two consenting – “  
“Because you are under my care. I have a duty of care to all the women, to you. It would be abuse of power. Franky, you’re smart, I know you know all this.”  
Franky sighed, putting her head in her hands, “Erica, I…I just want…argh,” she threw up her hands in frustration.  
“I know, Franky, but we can’t,” Erica said firmly.  
Franky sighed, looking disappointed, “I know,” she admitted, “I just…what if…” the wheels started churning in her brain.  
“There is no way this is going to happen,” Erica tried to put a spanner in the gears in Franky’s scheming mind.  
“But I mean, isn’t what we’re doing…already…something?” Franky asked.  
“What do you mean?” Erica frowned.  
“I mean, we wouldn’t have to be physical, right? They couldn’t register you as an offender if it was just…this. Mental.”  
Erica sighed, “Franky, I don’t think that’s allowed either.”  
Franky smiled, biting her lip, leaning closer to the governor, “But how can they prove a mental affair, Erica? It would just be speculation. I’ll be good, I can be out in two years then we could…” she trailed off.

Erica screwed her eyes up in concentration, “Are you asking me to wait for you, Franky?”  
“I can’t ask that,” Franky whispered, “I know I can’t. But... Please,” and with a single word, she did ask.  
Erica looked at Franky in a new light, she looked kind of…fragile, sitting there staring at Erica with those big, dark eyes, waiting for an answer with fear painted on her face.  
“Can’t we just take this slow? Two years is a long time, why don’t we just see where we’re at?” Erica spoke softly, treading carefully with her words.  
“Okay, but will you make sure we get to see each other? Please. This isn’t just lust for me, Erica, I swear, I…I think I might love you,” the prisoner’s every instinct told her to break her gaze with the governor but she didn’t.  
Erica was once again taken a back by the vulnerability in Franky’s words and her eyes, “Franky,” her tone was different now, “I didn’t…Yeah, we’ll see each other, I promise you. I really, really care about you but I just can’t put my feelings into words like that. This is confusing for me, you get that, right?”  
Franky nodded, “I know it is. I get that.”  
Erica moved her hand under the table and gave Franky’s leg a quick squeeze, “We’ll talk again soon. Promise.”


End file.
